


Hadiah

by Veria225



Category: 1bitHeart
Genre: F/M, Spoiler untuk apa yang terjadi setelah Happy end, onesidelove!Misane
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veria225/pseuds/Veria225
Summary: Misane memberikan hadiah untuk Nanashi sebelum hari ulang tahunnya. Bagaimana reaksi Nanashi?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hadiah

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 1bitHeart © △○□× (Miwashiba). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Gadis berambut ungu itu membawa sebuah kotak. Bibirnya terus melengkung ke atas. Kotak itu akan dia berikan untuk orang yang disayanginya. Sekarang, dia hanya harus menghampiri orang itu. Atau menunggu orang itu mencarinya. Tadi gadis itu meninggalkan dia saat asyik mengobrol dengan temannya, sih.

Terdengar suara napas yang terengah-engah. Disusul pertanyaan dari suara yang sangat dia kenal. “ Haah…. Ternyata kau di sini, Misane-chan. Aku sempat panik waktu kau mendadak hilang di RatEar. Untung Sagara-chan mengabariku kalau kau ada di Sweet Beach.” Gadis yang dipanggil ‘Misane-chan’ sempat merasa menyesal. Tapi rasa panik jadi ikut menguasainya, takut kalau rencananya telah ketahuan. Lalu orang yang berada di belakangnya melanjutkan percakapan. “Jadi, kenapa kau ke sini, Misane-chan?”

Oke, bisa disimpulkan kalau rencananya belum ketahuan. Diam-diam, Misane menarik napas lega. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, gadis berkepang satu itu berbalik dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak. “Aku pergi ke Sweet Beach untuk mengambil pesanan. Ini untukmu, Nanashi-san,” ujarnya sambil menatap manik pink milik Nanashi. Biarpun tidak bertahan lama karena detak jantung yang menggila.

Di luar dugaan, reaksi yang diberi malah tampak bingung. Nanashi memegang pipinya sendiri dan bertanya dengan nada heran. “Eh, apa kau sudah tahu tanggal ulang tahun Nio-san sebelum kuberitahu tadi pagi? Atau kau langsung memesannya setelah kuberitahu? Tapi menurutku lebih baik kau menyampaikannya langsung pada Nio-san, Misane-chan.”

Mendengar penuruturan tersebut, Misane tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Memang, selama mengenal Nanashi, dia tahu kalau anak yang seumuran dengannya itu lebih mengutamakan kepentingan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Tapi sampai mengira pemberiannya untuk orang lain… itu baru pertama kali, jujur. Apa ini berarti dia akan ditolak bahkan sebelum menyatakan perasaannya?

Mencoba berpikir positif, Misane meluruskan kesalahpahaman Nanashi. “Bukan begitu. Aku memesan kue itu jauh sebelum kamu memberitahuku tanggal ulang tahun Nio-san. Dan itu memang untukmu, karena belum tentu aku bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu tanggal 29 Februari nanti.” Bagus, dia jadi teringat kalau setelah Mikado menyelesaikan mesin waktu, mereka akan pulang ke masa depan… dan berpisah dengan Nanashi.

Melihat perubahan raut wajah Misane, Nanashi berusaha menghibur gadis itu. “Err… Maaf aku sudah salah paham, Misane-chan. Dan terima kasih karena kau mengingat ulang tahunku. Kebetulan tahun ini ada tanggalnya, ya. Mungkin aku bisa meminta Kak Mikado untuk menunda kepulangan kalian sampai ulang tahunku?” tawar Nanashi sambil menerima kotak yang diberikan gadis masa depan.

Misane kembali menatap manik pink di hadapannya. “Kamu tidak keberatan?”

"Tentu saja tidak! Lagipula aku juga ingin merayakan ulang tahun dengan kalian berdua. Tunggu, bukan hanya kalian berdua, tapi juga dengan teman-teman yang lain! Kira-kira cukup tidak ya, kalau mereka berkumpul di apartemen?” Nanashi berujar dengan semangat.

Misane hanya mengangkat bahu. “Yah, aku tidak tahu pasti tentang hal itu. Jadi sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?”

Nanashi berpikir sejenak. “Hmm…. Karyawan RatEar sedang mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan untuk ulang tahun Nio-san. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke RatEar?” Setelah gadis di hadapannya mengangguk, Nanashi melanjutkan perkataannya. “Oh ya, boleh aku berikan kue ini ke perayaan ulang tahun Nio-san? Bukan berarti aku tidak menghargai pemberianmu, tapi ulang tahunku masih cukup lama. Jadi aku takut kue ini akan rusak kalau disimpan terlalu lama di kulkas,” pinta Nanashi dengan nada ragu.

Wajah kalem Misane menunjukkan ekspresi ragu. Akhirnya gadis itu menjawab, “Boleh. Lagipula di kue itu juga tidak ada tulisan namamu, jadi tidak masalah." Dalam hati dia bersyukur menggunakan gambar avatar Nanashi sebagai penghias kue.

Nanashi kembali riang seperti biasanya. “Baguslah! Terima kasih, Misane-chan! Ayo, kita segera kembali ke RatEar!” ajaknya sambil memegang kotak kue erat-erat.

Dan Misane kembali mengikuti langkah anak laki-laki berambut putih itu, seperti biasa pula. Ya, dengan latar belakang mereka, gadis itu telah menyadari sejak awal bahwa hubungan semacam inilah yang dapat mereka jalani.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic ini awalnya ditulis di binderku, pada tahun 2016, kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Aku mengetiknya di laptopku pada hari Sabtu, 10 Agustus 2019. Ya, aku sengaja menunggu hingga tanggal ulang tahun Nanashi yang hanya ada 4 tahun sekali, alias hari ini, untuk publish fanfic ini. Selamat ulang tahun, Nanashi!
> 
> Omong-omong, ulang tahun Nio itu tanggal 14 Februari. Dan sebenarnya aku kurang yakin honorific untuk Sagara dari Nanashi itu pakai -san atau -chan. Aku belum cek di game 1bitHeart Bahasa Indonesia, alias versi game yang menggunakan honorific selain versi bahasa aslinya. Kalau ada yang tahu, bisa disampaikan di kotak komentar. Begitu pula untuk kritik dan saran.
> 
> Kudos sangat diapresiasi. Terima kasih telah membaca hingga akhir!


End file.
